À travers le pays de l'automne
by Kyusay
Summary: Un adolescent, âgée de 17 ans et répondant au prénom de Mickael, s'aventurera à travers la région de Johto. Mais, il n'oubliera pas son principal objectif : Devenir l'un des plus puissantes Maitre Pokémon. Cependant, de sombres nuages feront leur apparition sur son chemin, au loin !
1. Chapter 1

Loin d'une ville encore inconnue à nos yeux, une mystérieuse personne encapuchonnée, marchait dans une forêt plongée dans les ténèbres. Pourtant il n'était encore que seize heure, mais les conditions météorologiques en ce jour là n'étaient pas favorables. On pouvait entendre l'orage grondait à des kilomètres d'ici. Les éclairs d'un blanc étincelant, illuminaient les cieux à chaque minutes. Les arbres où se trouvait la personne s'élevaient à plus de vingt mètres de haut.

Possédant de grandes et larges branches, recouvert d'un épais feuillage couleur vert foncé, elles stoppaient la trajectoire des gouttes de pluie qui descendaient à toute vitesse vers le sol terreux. Un vent glacial, accompagnant ce mauvais temps, traversa les lieux avec quelques sifflement. Les mèches de cheveux, couleur rouge sang ainsi que la sombre cape reposant sur l'individu, voletèrent au gré des bourrasques de vent. Grâce à quelques vaisseaux de lumière d'un éclair qui passa entre les feuilles d'un arbre, on put voir que la personne avait un fin visage au teint brun.  
Elle continua de marcher pendant une demie heure, à la même vitesse, comme si elle n'était pas presser de rentrer chez elle. En effet, le chemin qui était devenu marécageux à cause du temps, menait tout droit vers les falaises d'une montagne. Arrivée en haut d'une de ces dernières, elle scruta les sombres cieux d'un air froid. Le tonnerre ne cessait d'augmenter en intensité, avec son éternel grondement.

Après une minute de silence, elle porta sa main droite à sa ceinture sous l'épais tissu. Elle en retira une ball métallique au couleur rouge et blanche. À travers le rouge, elle aperçut un pokémon qui l'a fixé impassiblement. Elle esquissa un micro sourire avant d'envoyer la boule dans les airs. Un rayon bleu fit apparaître un pokémon au pelage blanc comme la neige. Sa queue et sa faux sur son front était d'un noir de nuit. Sans un regard pour celui-ci, elle monta sur son dos, et tout deux fixèrent le fond de la vallée, qui était juste à leur pieds. Un énorme bâtiment, sombre, s'y trouver. Seules les lumières de l'intérieur éclairées les lieux ainsi que quelques petits rétroprojecteurs sur l'immense plate-forme du toit.  
Soudain, un grand avion possédant des hélices en fer passa au dessus de leurs têtes. Les grosses palmes, digne d'un hélicoptère, étaient incrustées dans les deux ailes d'un gris aluminium. En regardant de plus prés, le transporteur avait une forme de raie. Elle se dirigea vers le lieu de l'atterrissage, sous les yeux d'hommes, qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Le personnage de tout à l'heure arrêta sa contemplation, et d'une caresse sur son compagnon, il ordonna à celui-ci de continuer leur route. Ils arrivèrent, peu après, devant deux grandes portes, ils disparurent, d'un bond, en entendant des bruits de pas, à peine inaudible sous cette pluie battante. Au même moment, une patrouille d'hommes vêtues tout de noirs firent apparurent à l'endroit où se tenait plutôt l'énigmatique être. Sur le haut de chacun des humains, il y avait le symbole d'un croissant de lune au teint blanc. Alors qu'ils balayaient le secteur comme des Ratentifs, un pokémon et son dresseur se posèrent sur un balcon en pierre dans un silence de plomb. Ce dernier rappela son Absol et poussa une porte vitrée pour y entrer. Il s'avança de quelques pas et referma, silencieusement, le portique qui séparé la sombre pièce de la nature.

Une fois bien dans celle-ci, il alluma la lumière du plafonnier et scruta rapidement la salle du regard. C'était une chambre où il s'y loger. Oui ! Il faisait partir de ce groupe de malfaiteur. Alors qu'il allait réfléchir comme chaque soir, sur ce qu'il faisait là, une femme brune fit irruption dans la chambre. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire une phrase que cette dernière commença.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Ou est le rapport de mission que tu nous dois ?

Sans un mot, il sortit une feuille ainsi qu'une lettre. La jeune femme, ayant l'air pas très joyeuse, prit les objets tendus.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant l'enveloppe de sa main droite.  
- C'est pour le chef, il semblerait qu'il y aurait quelques compromis dans le plan, lâcha le personnage à la cape.  
- Quelques compromis ? Tu te fiches de moi là ?! Cracha-t-elle, énervée.

L'individu qui la faisait face, garda un visage aux iris, qui reflétait une extrême froideur. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait lui arrachée d'autres mots comme d'habitude, elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Toujours debout et seul face à la porte, le protagoniste enleva l'épais tissu sombre sur son corps. Il la déposa et alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain, juste à côté.

Maintenant sous la lumière, on put voir son vrai visage. C'était un jeune homme, brun, aux pupilles d'un vert clair. Il avait des cheveux en bataille, châtain foncé, qui contrastaient avec ses yeux. Son corps n'était pas si musclé que ça, mais on voyait quand même bien qu'il pratiquait un sport de combat. Mesurant dans les 1m80, il se dirigea vers sa douche privée. Il ouvrit un des placards présents et prit de nouveaux vêtements. Il les déposa près du lavabo et se déshabilla. Il entra ensuite dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le petit robinet.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, voulant jouir de ce confort le plus longtemps possible. La chaleur de l'eau avait exactement la bonne température et la vapeur qui s'en dégageait aidait à relaxer ses muscles. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps musclé. Il se savonna et se rinça. Toujours sous l'eau, il se passa une main sur son omoplate droit, et sentit deux petits creux sur sa peau.

Les blessures avaient bien été soigner, mais ils y avaient toujours ces deux cicatrices qui resteraient jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Lui faisant rappeler ce jour qu'il maudissait fortement. Ne voulant pas ressasser le passé plus que ça, il ferma le robinet et se sécha avec une serviette. Il mit ses habits tout propre sur lui. Encore fatigué par sa mission, il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il eut l'impression de flotter et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir. 


	2. Réunion au sommet !

Pendant que certains dormaient merveilleusement bien dans leur petit nid douillet, chez eux, d'autres semblaient en pleine activité. Dans une profonde vallée, dans les montagnes d'une région non indiquée, des hommes continuaient à affluer dans des camions. C'étaient des convoyeurs. Ils transportaient des convois de marchandises illégaux à travers la frontière. Armés jusqu'aux dents, ils n'en avaient que pour l'argent qu'on les proposait.

Parmi tout ce monde, une personne se faisait différencier de tous. Il était grand et assez bien musclé. Il portait une cape blanche avec une capuche qui était rabattu sur son crâne. Un masque bleu clair venait compléter le portrait, et contrastait d'une classe incomparable avec ses habits. Il portait souvent cette accoutrement pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Mais, à chaque fois qu'on le croisait, on s'inclinait face à lui comme signe de respect. Il s'arrêtait souvent pour vérifier les nouvelles marchandises.

Puis, d'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers le fond de la grande excavation, là où se trouvait un escalier taillé dans la roche. Et oui ! La cave qui se trouvait sous l'énorme bâtiment avait été taillé dans les pierres de la vallée. Il monta donc les marches humides et froides pour parvenir à une salle. Il arriva à un ascenseur, qu'il prit pour se rendre au dernière étage. Une fois à l'endroit voulu, il s'avança avant que les portes ne se referment.

La salle, plongée dans l'obscurité, était composée d'un trône surmontait de quatre marches. D'un balcon caché par de légers voiles blancs, et d'une large tapisserie brodée à la main, où le kanji du pouvoir régnait en grand. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le balcon et sentit un fond froid qui venait du Sud. Il dégusta avec calme, la nature qui lui faisait face. Soudain une femme blonde aux pupilles d'un bleu pur, possédant les uniformes de leur team, apparut. Elle se rapprocha et commença :

- Maître ! Il n'y a que la moitié des marchandises qui sont arrivées. Votre fournisseur vous a envoyé une information de dernière minute, là voici.  
Elle tendit une lettre au soi-disant chef et attendit.  
- Hum... Voilà une bonne nouvelle, susurra-t-il avec froideur. Nous aurons pas d'autres convois avant plus d'une semaine. Des contrôleurs le surveille de très prés ces derniers temps.  
- Vraiment ? Se pourrait-il que la mort de cette escouade policière leur aurez ouvert les yeux ? Continua la jeune femme.  
- Hum, il se pourrait bien... Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait que nous ayons l'autre moitié au plus tard d'un mois, si nous espérons lancer la deuxième partie de mon plan.

Il se détourna de la vue pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- C'est pourquoi, je te confie la mission d'aller régler ce petit détail sur place. Si tu n'y parvient pas à le raisonner, tu emploieras la manière forte. As-tu bien compris ?  
- Oui maitre !  
- Dans ce cas, j'en profiterais pour finaliser mon projet en y ajoutant quelques petites choses, histoire de rendre notre victoire plus écrasante. Ainsi le monde des pokémons connaitra ma puissance, en commençant par... Johto !

Il se mit à rire, seul, d'un rire glacial et maléfique, sous les doux rayons de lune. Puis, après des secondes qui semblèrent interminable pour la commandante, le maitre ce calma.

- Sont-ils tous dans la salle de réunion ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, le chef de la team Galaxy vient d'arriver en provenance de Sinnoh.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, je pense que leur au négociation est advenu !

Et c'est dans un sourire sadique qu'il reprit son élévateur pour rejoindre ses "ennemis".

L'objet métallique volant descendit et se posa tout en douceur. Il coupa ensuite l'alimentation de ses turbines. En l'examinant, on aurait dit que c'était une raie volante. Elle possédait deux grandes hélices qui étaient carrément incrustées dans des ailes de fer.

À l'arrière, une grande porte s'abaissa pour laisser apparaître trois personnes. Le premier avait des cheveux bleus en bataille. Le deuxième avait les cheveux de la même couleur que la première mais elles ressemblaient à des cornes diaboliques. La dernière était la plus féminine des deux autres, ses cheveux étaient de couleur mauve ainsi que ses iris brillantes de malice. Il descendirent de l'appareil. On put mieux les distinguer, ils portaient des vêtements noirs et gris. La lettre G, sur eux montraient leur appartenance à la team Galaxie. Un jeune homme brin, âgé d'une vingtaines d'années leur accueilli.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Hélio, il ne manqué plus que vous, dit-il. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, c'est par là.

Ils suivirent le sbire à travers le bâtiment en passant par de longs couloirs. Arriver devant une porte, le guide toqua à celle ci avant de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur se trouvait déjà quatre personnes, assirent autour d'une grande table ronde. Le chef de la Team Galaxie s'avança, suivit des deux commandant, Mars et Jupiter, quand ils furent stoppés par le bras du sbire.

- Seuls les chefs ont le droit d'assister à cette réunion, nargua-t-il.

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air mauvais mais il resta indifférent. Ils furent reconduit dans une salle de détente avec des canapés spacieux et moelleux ainsi que grande baie vitrée donnant sur un petit lac.  
Dans la salle de conférence, Hélio s'assit à sa place sous les regards des chefs de Teams différentes. Max de la Team Magma, Arthur de la team Aqua, Lambda de la Team Rocket et le mystérieux chef de la Team Oméga (que j'ai inventé).  
Ce dernier se leva et prit la parole:

- Bonsoir à tous et merci d'avoir répondu présent à mon invitation. Comme nous le savions tous, chacun d'entre nous veut capturer des pokémons légendaires pour pouvoir les contrôler. C'est pourquoi je voudrai que nous passons un accord entre nous.  
- Hum, et en quoi ça va nous servir ? Lâcha Max, mécontent. Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps !  
- Au contraire, répliqua t-il, ça va nous servir énormément. Mes scientifiques et moi même ont découvert que la légende d'Arceus était belle et bien réelle.  
- La légende d'Arceus, vous dites ? Celui qui, d'après la légende, avait pu manipulé tout les pokémons au temps d'avant, même les légendaires ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus avec un air sérieux,  
- Tout à fait, confirma le chef de la Team Oméga. Ce pokémon appelé aussi Dieu des pokémons avait réussi cette exploit. Tout ça, grâce à une orbe d'un bleu pur avec des symboles gravés dessus, et dont lui seul avait le pouvoir de les comprendre.  
- Comment se nomme-t-elle ? Lança Lambda.  
- Elle est connue sous le nom de l'orbe millénaire, répondit-il.


End file.
